


Potential...Realised

by De Orakle (Delphi)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Corporal Punishment, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/De%20Orakle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of authoritarian whimsy: Stern!Albus disciplines Punk!Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential...Realised

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge sequel to Margiejok's "Potential":  
>  _Albus restrained the urge to hex the young pup. He struggled inwardly to maintain his serenity. He had to be careful how he handled this young fellow. His magical aura was powerful. He could see how easily Snape's rebellious streak could lead him down dark paths._
> 
> "Go and wash your face. Then report to Mr Filch - in the correct school uniform - at 3pm. You will be cleaning the first years' toilets, without magical aid, until I tell you that you are finished. And I do not want to see you in this office again this week! Do I make myself clear, Mr Snape?"
> 
> Snape's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and said nothing.
> 
> "You are dismissed." He watched as the slender young man spun on his heel and left the room. Young Snape had potential, but he wondered where it would take him.

Albus returned his attention to his paperwork for a moment and then paused. Had he woolgathered through the sound of the downstairs door slamming? He cocked his head, realising that he could still hear someone milling about on the staircase.

And then, the distinct sound of someone spitting.

A sudden heat rose up in his face. His jaw clenched. He was not a man who lost his temper easily, but the sheer...the sheer  _affront_  that this boy presented to him snapped something inside of him that had been wound very tightly for a very long time.

He was on his feet before he knew what he meant to do, and had halted the spiralling eagle staircase before he knew how he meant to do it.

He swept down the first few steps, too angry for words, barely fazed by the satisfaction of seeing Severus Snape frozen in shock with one hand on the door handle.

Before Severus could gather voice to protest, Albus seized him by the arm and roughly dragged him back toward the office. The boy struggled—more perhaps, Albus dimly realised, to keep himself from tripping over the stairs than to escape—but Albus's grip granted him no quarter.

"I believe, Mister Snape," he ground out, tossing him like a stray cat into the office proper, "that you require a more immediate lesson in humility. Accio!"

From across the room, the birch switch flew into his hand. He couldn't say how long it had sat gathering dust in the corner along with the other artefacts of Armando Dippet's days as headmaster. He himself had never once found cause to use it during his own time in office. But then again, never before had he been faced with a case like Severus Snape.

As if to bolster Albus's resolution, the boy's pretty mouth twisted into a sneer. "You wouldn't dare, old man."

"Wouldn't I?" Albus asked, battling the urge to wipe that smugness from Severus's face, whether with his mouth or with the flat of his hand. "You may only have three months remaining to your time at Hogwarts, Mister Snape, but believe me when I tell you that it is entirely at my discretion whether you depart with or without your NEWTs."

He saw the spark of fear in Severus's widening eyes and felt him go soft under his hands. Taking advantage of the boy's momentary lapse, he pushed him over to the desk.

There was a tightness in his chest that refused to ease no matter how many calming breaths he took. Severus was curiously pliant under his touch, and Albus's mind raced feverishly around just how far he could allow this to go.

"Turn around," he said over the lump in his throat, "and bend over the desk."

Severus was still for a moment while Albus held his breath. And then those dark eyes burned as he slowly obeyed, laying his obscenely manicured hands—nails painted black—along the desk's edge and bending forward so that his trousers stretched to unseemly tension. The leather was too supple to be anything but dragonhide; costly, and thick enough to cushion any blow.

Albus was silent for a long moment after that thought, chasing after his wits in an attempt to regain the calm that had eluded him since this impossible young man had stepped into his office. He ran his tongue around his suddenly dry mouth. "Trousers down."

Severus smirked back at him, an ugly, knowing expression that made dirty arousal claw its way up to Albus's belly. "They do up in the back...sir."

"Eyes front, Mister Snape," Albus rebuked as mildly as could manage. The anger he felt at the boy's presumptuousness loosed something hot and trembling inside of him, and it was only when Severus's smug gaze relinquished him that he could bear to lay down the switch with damp and shaking hands.

He stepped up behind Severus, close enough that he might have tilted his hips forward and pressed himself to that tempting backside. He saw that Severus's attempts to hold still had the boy trembling; he was not foolish enough to believe it was entirely out of fear, but put his hands on the boy's hips to steady him anyhow.

Severus's hipbones were sharp, a startling contrast to the softness that filled Albus's palms. His fingers trailed inward, awkwardly seeking out the slim silver zipper secreted away in the centre seam. The leather was warm as bare skin, the metal cool and wickedly sharp. He unhooked the clasp at the waistband, and caught his first glimpse of white. He worked the zipper carefully down. It took only a few inches for him to realize that the only thing under Severus's trousers was smooth, impossibly pale skin.

Could it possibly be as soft as it looked? Oh yes, he discovered, as he folded the trousers down around the tops of Severus's thighs. Just a brush against the side of his hand, like living silk.

Severus stiffened at the brief touch, his hips first jerking away and then thrusting back like a cat in heat.

Albus nearly chuckled as he picked up the switch. It felt comfortable in his hand, warming quickly in his grip. "Do you really think there is anything you can offer that will excuse you from punishment?" he asked, amused.

He swore he could  _hear_  Severus lick his lips. "Oh, I'm certain we could think of something," Severus purred, his voice dripping dark honey.

Albus stroked the switch.

"Headmaster?" Severus asked hopefully.

They both jumped when the switch hit Severus's skin with a cold, whistling snap. The outraged cry that escaped the boy's mouth made Albus bite his lip, his prick jerking to attention beneath his robes. As he watched in fascination, a thin pink line began to form where the blow had landed across the boy's backside.

Severus glared over his shoulder at him, more shock than anger painted on his face.

"Eyes front, Mister Snape."

He aimed the second blow to cross it, somewhat disappointed when Severus this time kept silent. The sight of Severus's hands clenching around the edge of the desk was a small consolation, however, as was the slight thrust of his hips.

With a sharp flick of the wrist on the third swipe he managed to draw out a delightful whimper. On the fourth, a gasp.

With each successive stroke, Severus's hands seemed to clutch more desperately, digging in with his fingertips until they were white in an attempt to find some purchase. He'd set his jaw, but each blow still forced some small sound out from between his teeth, harsh little grunts that served only to fuel Albus's fire.

He lost count of how many times he swung the switch—it was an effortless motion, like casting the simplest charm. He became entranced by the pattern of welts he was raising, its intricacy almost lost in the rosy flush that had spread across Severus's cheeks. He realised dimly that his breathing had become as harsh as Severus's own; it sounded obscene in the small office, like the sounds of vigorous lovemaking.

The realisation unsteadied his hand, and the next blow landed haphazardly. The pink line reddened, and a bead of blood bubbled where the tip had broken the skin.

"Ah—Fuck!" Severus cried out, his voice jagged. He glared back at Albus, mouth parted in outrage. His dark eyes were angry, but telltale tear-tracks had smeared those ridiculous lines of kohl down his cheeks.

Albus could only stare, teetering on the edge of madness, body aching with a desire he could not have put into words.

Severus continued to glare at him like a wild thing, though his hands didn't leave the desk. He shifted his weight, and his trousers slid down another inch.

Albus licked his lips.

Severus's eyes widened. "Pervert," he accused incredulously. "You're getting off on this, aren't you. Why, you filthy old man—"

"Eyes  _front_ , Mister Snape," Albus snapped, and he found he could restrain his hands no longer.

By the time the switch had clattered to the floor, he'd pushed Severus roughly against the desk. He grasped Severus's backside in both hands, amazed by the heat radiating from the abused skin. He squeezed and kneaded as the boy gasped, whether in pain or pleasure, Albus neither knew nor cared.

His fingers crept irresistibly inward, stroking over Severus's entrance and finding it unquestionably slick. He drew a shaky breath. Had the little wanton prepared himself that morning, in bed with his knees up and spread, long fingers readying himself for whatever attentions he would undoubtedly be receiving throughout the day?

Or had the boy come to Albus's office fresh from being taken, buggered in some dark corner of the school by one of his mates? Albus thrust two fingers straight into him, half-expecting to see another man's seed dripping out into the palm of his hand. Instead, he felt only incredibly slick heat; and all at once, Severus's entire body sagged forward in relief, as if all the tension held inside him was released at the prospect of being taken.

"S-sir?" Severus moaned.

"Hush, boy. You want this." His free hand curved around Severus's hip, brushing against an undeniable erection. "You want this."

The boy moaned his assent, accompanied by a decadent arch of his back, the sight of which made Albus fumble for the opening of his robes, nearly ripping off the buttons of his trousers in his impatience.

"You damnable little tease," he muttered, taking himself in hand and lining himself up alongside his fingers. He pressed slowly inwards, drawing out his fingers and savouring the hitch in Severus's breathing.

The boy opened up for him with a low, mewling cry, shaking his head from side to side and clenching the edge of the desk in a white-knuckled grip. Albus clamped on to his slim hip with one hand and snaked his other palm under to feel Severus's erection hot and sticky against his skin. He squeezed it cruelly as he rocked his hips back and then pushed back in as hard as he could.

"Fuck," Severus whispered miserably. "Harder."

Albus paused, very nearly trembling. He let Severus's prick rest gently against his palm, stroking it with tortuous softness. "Harder...?"

"Harder...sir?" Severus wriggled desperately against him.

"Harder...?" He slowly began withdrawing from Severus's passage until the boy tightened around him with a whimper.

"Harder...please?" Severus asked with unexpected trepidation.

Albus smiled fondly. "Dear boy, all you had to do was ask."

He leaned low over Severus's back and slammed back in with renewed fervour, feeling the boy's body part slickly for him.

"Jesus...oh, Jesus..." Severus wailed as Albus's hands suddenly clawed under his t-shirt, scratching at his sweaty chest, pinching his pierced nipple.

"You wanton boy," Albus murmured into his ear. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes.." Severus hissed, pushing back against him.

"Is this what you needed?"

"Oh, yesss..."

He scratched his way down to Severus's hips, hair falling into his eyes as his thrusts quickened with his heartbeat. "Is  _this_  why you insist on flaunting yourself?"

"It was only for you," Severus pledged breathlessly. "Only for you, I swear it!"

He pressed his mouth to Severus's shoulder, his neck, his cheek. "Oh, my darling," he whispered between kisses.

Severus turned towards him, and their mouths pressed together. He felt something cool and tacky smear across his lips and realised that Severus had been wearing gloss. It tasted sugar-sweet, and he pushed the flavour of it back into Severus's mouth.

He cradled Severus's face, keeping their mouths together. His fingers skittered over the intricacies of Severus's jaw, the sweat-soaked skin just below his ear. His other hand cupped Severus's prick, letting it slide against his palm. He felt the fine tremors just under the skin and knew the boy wouldn't last much longer.

"Headmaster..." Severus moaned, nipping at Albus's lip.

"That's it," Albus crooned, as Severus began pushing back against him, rhythm sacrificed to his desperation. "That's it..."

"Oh," Severus sighed suddenly into his mouth, and the feeling of the boy's seed dripping onto his fingers was all it took to send Albus over the edge.

He thrust once, twice, and spent his seed with Severus's mouth mauling his own. They kissed for a lazy minute, the both of them shivering. Then, slowly, he pulled out of Severus and pressed his brow to the boy's shoulder.

"Accio chair," he finally found breath to mutter, and when the edge of the chair bumped the back of his knees, he collapsed backward, pulling Severus down onto his lap. Severus's head lolled back onto his shoulder, his breathing staggering.

"This is the...last time...I let you look in my closet...Albus," Severus wheezed.

Albus took a long admiring look along Severus's body: t-shirt plastered to his chest, stained with semen, pierced nipple hard and swollen, trousers around his thighs contrasting with the incredible whiteness of his skin.

He smiled, charmed by the utterly debauched appearance that Severus's smeared makeup afforded him. He could feel the oiliness of the lip-gloss on his own mouth. "Pity," he sighed. "I suppose this will have to hold me over for a while yet."

"It will," Severus said firmly. As Albus watched, he rubbed at a ring of deep red imprints across his stomach. "I remember when these used to hang off me," he muttered disgustedly, flicking the waistband of his trousers.

"They look much better tight, if I may say so."

"Oh, you may say so all you like," Severus said bitingly. "You owe me. This was utterly humiliating."

"Liar," Albus said fondly, stroking Severus's stomach. "You were irresistible and you knew it."

"Well, I certainly never knew you thought so."

"Well, I certainly couldn't have told you then, but I did think so."

"In your personal, private thoughts."

"In my personal, private thoughts." He'd told Severus this much before over these past years and would continue to tell him until Severus had some idea of how very much he was wanted.

Severus made a contented sound, bordering on sleep. He was warm and heavy in Albus's arms, more man than boy, more utterly himself than the brash young creature who had first caught Albus's eye.

"Do I want to know how you got rid of the peanut gallery?"

Albus glanced around at the empty frames where the faces of headmasters previous usually lay, and to the empty phoenix perch in the corner. He considered the question. "In all likelihood, no."

"Ah."

"I have a question for you, however," Albus said. "Something that I have been waiting fifteen years to find out."

Severus twisted around to give him the benefit of one suspicious eye. "Yes?" he asked cautiously.

Albus traced the lurid red letters painted across Severus's t-shirt. "What precisely  _is_  a `sex pistol'?"

Severus's sudden laugh surprised him—it was rare enough a sound that Albus was willing to chuckle good-naturedly at what would no doubt prove to be his own expense.

"If you have to ask, Albus..." Severus took his hand and led it down past the t-shirt's hem.

"I see." Albus tightened his embrace. "Wanton boy," he whispered, and he smiled.


End file.
